paw_patrol_creepypastafandomcom-20200213-history
Gonna get it
Sarah woke up to a strange sound. It sounded like ripping. Tearing. She walked out side but saw nothing. Suddenly she heard a strange sing song voice. Tear the soul. rip the mind. give them pain, do it right your gonna get it. gonna get it. find a pup, make 'em still kill 'em once, hear them scream, In the night, I'm like a dream. So tear the soul. rip the mind give them pain, do it right. your gonna get it. gonna get it. The voice stopped chanting and laughed. She felt something whisk by her face. But what ever it was, she couldn't see it. Sarah was terrified. She quietly went back into her pup house and slept. She awoke to screaming. She raced out side to see what was wrong. The voice came from Chase's pup house. She looked inside, and screamed her self. Chase was ripped apart. Blood every where. On the wall, she saw the last line of the strange chant she had heard written in Chase's blood, 'tear the soul. Rip the mind. Give them pain. Do it right. Your gonna get it. Gonna get it' But at the very end of the chant she saw something terrifying. Something that made her blood turn to ice. Sarah What ever killed Chase, was coming for her next. She screamed again. ---Time skip--- Chase's funeral was over, and it had been a few days since his death. Nothing too ''bad had happened so far. She had seen a dark shadow in the mirror every time she went into the bath room. She had seen a few drops of red liquid every time she went out of her pup house every day. She told herself it was nothing. Just a fragment of her imagination. But that night was different. She went into the bathroom to get some paper towels to clean up Marshall's latest mess... When she saw a shadow pup in the mirror. When it spoke, its voice was squeaky. It sounded like nails against a chalk board. "''It's time Sarah... Beware the Ripper. He's coming for you. For your blood, and he won't stop till your dead." ''It said to her. and then it dissapeared. Sarah was terrified. she got the paper towels and went into the room. "Umm... Aroura... Can I sleep with you today?" She asked her best friend. "Why?" Aroura asked curiously. "N-no reason." Sarah said quickly. Aroura tilted her head. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Aroura said to her. Sarah shook her head. "Just- can I?!" She demanded. Aroura shook her head. "No. Sorry Sarah. I have to go on my patrol tonight." Aroura told her. "Oh, okay." She said and turned away. ---Time skip-- It was night again. Sarah sat alone in her pup house. No one else would let her sleep with them. She was all alone. An easy picking. It had been a few hours since midnight, and Sarah was starting to doubt that the 'Ripper' would come tonight. Then she heard a voice. ''tear the soul rip the mind give them pain do it right your gonna get it. gonna get it. Sarah. Sarah whimpered. "Wh-who's there?!" She barked. The voice laughed. Show myself, they run away, following, never goes away They will never see the light of day Because the Ripper is here. So build your tears. There is oh so much to fear, because the Ripper never goes away, He knows exactly where you lay. "I'm not scared!" She cried. And then he appeared. YOU SHOULD BE! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! The morning had almost come. Blood spilled out of Sarah's pup house. And two shadowy pups watched from a ways away. Tear the soul.... rip the mind..... the Ripper has gone away... A pup is gone.... a brand new day.... we have a new part to play. hear a sound.. blood is found... And we see you through the screen... Look out. THE RIPPER'S COMING